The Doctor Dances Again
by inactiveaccount222
Summary: One-shot. When the Doctor is away from the TARDIS briefly to fix Jackie's washing machine, Rose and Jack plot against the Doctor in the few moments that they have... and surrender is not an option. First Doctor Who fic!


**The Doctor Dances (Again)**

Disclaimer: I own none of the Doctor Who characters!

* * *

_Set a few months after the episode, "The Doctor Dances"._

Rose Tyler sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she lazily got up from her bunker at about 3PM, Earth time. When you were travelling with the Doctor, there was no telling when it would be time to fall asleep or wake up – it was different every day. What spare hours were left over from being chased by aliens were used for the purpose of eating and sleeping, but you never got to choose when. Rose was very used to this by now, however, and proceeded to inspect the main room of the TARDIS.

The hum of the TARDIS was a comforting background noise. Jack Harkness was hunkered over a few wires located on a section of the command center, apparently preoccupied. He did seem to notice Rose, however, because he managed a cheerful 'afternoon with his back facing the doorway.

Rose noticed the absence of the Doctor, and casually inquired after him. "Where did he run off to this time?" she asked Jack.

Rose could tell he was smirking behind the controls. "Mister U-Boat Captain agreed to go help your mother fix her washing machine. I'm on red alert in case he gets abducted."

The Doctor's companion rolled her eyes, but she was getting ever curious about what Jack was altering with the wires. "And what exactly are _you _doing over there?"

"Oh… nothing."

Except with Jack Harkness, nothing always means something. Something sly.

"Nothing, eh?" This time Rose peered over his shoulder and saw him hooking up a few wires to a florescent blue disk which gave off a small 3-D projection of a list. A list of songs, it looked like.

"What is that?" Rose asked, but she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

This time Jack turned to face her and flashed a mischievous grin, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. "Let's just say it's a 51st century version of the iPod."

The girl's eyes widened as she realized the implications. "You're not going to… no!" They both burst into hysterical laughter at the thought. After a minute or two, Jack was showing Rose around the futuristic mp3 player.

"I've got the song here," he grinned. "'In the Mood'". He scrolled through the song list in mid-air. "When I tell you to, Rose, play the song."

"Oh, any day." she replied deviously. They were going to catch the Doctor this time, completely unwitting and behind his back.

The two heard footsteps approaching the TARDIS in the distance.

"Oh shoot, he's coming! Positions!" ordered Jack in a hushed whisper, as if the plan was a military strategy. Jack took his place by the entrance of the TARDIS, his back leaned lazily against the door frame. Rose giggled involuntarily.

The moment came. The Doctor walked through the door in his leather jacket, annoyed.

"That mother of yours, I'm surprised she even knows her left from her right hand," he said sardonically, arms folded. At that moment he knew the two were up to something, both wearing knowing smiles.

"Oh, hey, Doc..." smirked Jack, glancing mischievously at the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to face him. "All right, what is it?" he raised an eyebrow, not amused. "You're up to something, the lot of you."

"Nothing…" continued the Captain in the same amused and knowing undertone. Suddenly he made eye contact with Rose, winked, and mouthed the word

_Now._

Rose grinned and started the song. That caught the Doctor off guard. He even started slightly at the abrupt sound of 30s big band. When he regained his composure (almost at the very same moment) he let his gaze fall on Rose. I would almost say it was deadly serious, but it wasn't. For just an instant, the sides of his mouth twitched, and amusement flashed behind his eyes.

"What now?" he asked her, exasperated.

All of a sudden Rose came out from behind the wires, and was swaying slightly to the music.

"Come on, Doctor," she beamed, "show me your moves!"

For a moment it looked as if the Doctor wouldn't give in. He threw a glare at Jack to confirm his suspicions... who was grinning triumphantly.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders in silent surrender. Turning his attention back to Rose, his expression stayed put for a few seconds. Then the stone statue melted, and with a familiar smile, gave in.

"All right," he grinned. "Let's dance!"


End file.
